Idunkno
Hello. I don’t have all that much time to write before I need to get moving, but I vaguely remember someone once telling me that I could use these devices to let the whole world see my words. Why don’t I have much time, you may ask? I am being stalked. Ever since I woke up in this town, I have been unable to remember most things from before I was asleep, all that remain are vague and mostly useless memories; but worse yet; I have been stalked, chased and searched for by those damned monsters. Whenever they roam the streets, everybody keeps their distance. Though everyone glances carefully at them, few here dare to look directly at one. I don’t get how they can allow these things to roam free. I have learned to fear their seven-pointed symbols. If I ever see their symbol, I get away as fast as possible. I am not taking any chances. They seem to prey on the poor and the weak, prowling through the darkest alleyways. This is a warning; if you see one of these things, do not run, that makes them chase you. Simply walk away from them as fast as you can, and never look behind you. Do not let them see your face. If they show you their seven-pointed symbol, or the insides of a small black square object that they carry, then it is over; you have been chosen. One of two things will happen after that. Sometimes they incapacitate you and restrain you, then abduct you. Other times they will lead you to somewhere private and secluded, presumably so they can do something terrible to you without people finding out the details or interfering. There is no telling what these things are capable of. They seem especially attracted to the people I talk to or visit, and whenever one manages to spot me they roar and point and chase after me. I have run away from them many times now, but they always seem to find my location again. One of the tell-tale signs that they are near is that infernal noise alternating between low and high tones. I've borrowed black clothes from the people I've visited. When I wear my gloves and have my hood wrapped tightly, the monsters can hardly see me in the darkness. It makes it much easier to escape. I hope to escape this nightmare one day, but things aren't looking too bright. I hope this text might help someone else in my situation one day, or that it reaches someone who can put an end to this madness. I have to go soon, before the girl I borrowed this machine from awakens. She is asleep in the corner at the moment. I had to force her asleep, because she wouldn't stop screaming at me. I've had to do that with nearly all of the people I've visited recently. Don’t they understand their screaming might attract the blue monsters? I realize forcing people to sleep is a rude thing to do, but they have to understand that I have no choice. I try to make up for it by cleaning up all the red splotches before I leave, at least. The loud alternating noise is really near now. I can see them parking their machines with the glowing red and blue lights in front of the house, through the window. The back door is open. The time to run has come again. Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal